


Donor

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Eventual threesome shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fertility Issues, He's very happy to help, Multi, Sperm donor Eret, after some awkwardness, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: After months and years of trying, Hiccup and Astrid have come to the decision that if they are going to ever be parents, they might need a little outside assistance. They both have the same assistant in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ah, yes, my OT3. And canon-verse, no less!**

**Content includes fertility issues.**

**Eventually a lovely bunch of threesome fun!**

-HTTYD-

After _three years,_ Hiccup was starting to feel like maybe they had to accept this wasn't going to happen for them. Astrid was curled up near the fire, arms around her stomach as she lamented the cramps that preceded bleeding - the monthly reminder she still was not pregnant.

They had been doing _everything _Gothi told them to. Eating more meat. Astrid taking all the herbs and drinks she was given. Repeatedly trying on the right days of the month, doing all the positions (and wasn't _that _a fun conversation to have with Gothi via Gobber!) they were assured had a better chance of conception. For a while, it was kinda fun being left to be intimate with his wife all the time as Berk longed for the chief to have an heir.

But now it was becoming almost a chore, more focused on following the right rules on the right day than simply having fun with each other. Hiccup didn't blame Astrid for being a little tense some nights now, with the whole "keep your legs like this for a half hour after" and the horrid tea she drank dutifully for her entire fertile week. Sex had lost its spontaneous spark, even if Hiccup found Astrid as attractive and desirable as ever.

Shuffling over to his wife, Hiccup hesitantly reached for her, seeing if Astrid was in the mood for physical contact and feeling relieved when she moved into his embrace, humming softly when he massaged her bloated belly, both silently wishing that it was swollen for another reason.

"What are we gonna do? You're the chief. You need a child."

"Hey" Hiccup kissed her temple, trying to slow Astrid's worries "it's ok. We'll figure it out. Together."

Truthfully, Hiccup had no idea _how _they would, but they would. The general consensus as he talked with healers and a couple of other guys who had struggled to father children themselves was that Hiccup had possibly sustained some internal damage during the Red Death explosion, or perhaps even being encased in ice by Drago's Bewilderbeast. Other vikings who had suffered some incredibly traumatic injuries suffered trouble with fertility too, so he and Astrid agreed it was probably Hiccup who couldn't do the job.

"I mean, there are options if that's the case."

Not especially pleasant ones to contemplate, but Hiccup and Astrid were talking practicality now, both uncomfortable but needing to ensure they _had _these talks rather than let the worries and stress fester, fostering resentment.

"I know. But it's... weird. How could I just... and how would you feel, raising another mans child?"

Squeezing her hand, Hiccup smiled reassuringly. He'd already taken the time to reach acceptance, if not yet true peace, about the fact he was unlikely to ever have a child sprung from his own loins.

"That isn't an issue for me. I'd be there when you were pregnant, when they were born. I'd be their dad. Gobber isn't my blood, but he's like a father to me. But if you're not sure about this, we'll figure out another way."

Wrinkling her nose rather cutely, Astrid shook her head.

"No. I mean, I'm not really happy about it, but it would only be a functional thing, right? Thor knows I've gotten enough practice doing all the things that are meant to make it happen. _If _we went down that road though? Who the _Hel_ are we gonna ask?"

"Just like that? We're talking donor baby?"

Astrid nodded.

"I want us to be parents. A couple nights discomfort is a small price to pay for us to be a family, and for the future of the village. Unless _you _aren't ok with this?"

"I'm not... I'm not _not _ok with this. It's weird, yanno? I always sorta pictured a kid who looked like us, maybe with dads red hair or moms big green eyes, or all blonde and blue like you with my freckles. But like I said, I'd still be their father. And that's what matters to me."

They talked about it late into the night, and Hiccup was exhausted when he rose early next morning to tend to Dragon School, a meeting about sheep and then saddle building. But the newly settled ease between he and Astrid was clear - plan A for parenthood hadn't worked. Now they were considering plan B.

"Everything ok chief?"

Part way through saddle building, Hiccup looked up to see Eret dropping off a bag of shed scales, which someone would undoubtedly find a use for somewhere.

"Fine. How's life on Berk treating you?"

It had been a rocky start, but over four years down the line, Eret was definitely a Berkian. His tales of sailing and the Sami island he'd grown up on could usually be heard in Meade Hall after a few drinks, and Eret flirted with just about everyone of age on the island, all taken in good humour. He was Hiccup's unofficial bodyguard - by which he meant that if Astrid wasn't there when some big brute from another tribe came over to argue, Eret was, to ensure he remained unharmed - and basically his second in command, save for Astrid, though she was General of the Berk Guard, so she had other calls on her time than doing what Hiccup told her to.

Not that Astrid really did as she was told...

"Oh, you know, _awesome. _Need any help?"

HIccup almost actually said something along the lines of "only with getting my wife pregnant", but managed to restrain himself. Directing Eret to help fix up some straps to hold the saddle on, he contemplated the former trapper.

Eret got along with Astrid. They were good friends. And he was easily one of Hiccup's best friends. Intelligent. Loyal. And despite the tricky start where Eret had followed tribal tradition and family footsteps into trapping, he clearly had a good heart. He was strong and brave and not afraid of a challenge.

Well, Hiccup could think of _worse _candidates. And Eret was unattached. Unsure if he was just so set on what he and Astrid had talked about that he was projecting onto Eret - not that Eret was privvy to the thoughts in Hiccup's head just then - Hiccup pushed the thoughts aside, resolved to bring them up with Astrid later if she felt like discussing the matter. Which she might not. And she might not. She might not think Eret a good choice either.

"You sure you're alright chief?"

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep much last night" Eret waggled his eyebrows suggestively "no, not like that."

"Shame. Best reason to be tired the next day!"

"As chief, I will pretend I didn't hear that because you are not courting anybody to my knowledge."

Feigned-innocence smile pasted across his face, Eret began laughing as he helped stitch some things in to place. His stitching was a little slower than Hiccup's, but no less neat for it. He'd obviously been making his own clothes for a long time.

"Seriously though buddy, you would tell me if something was up right?"

"Mhmm."

"Is it the baby thing?"

Hiccup blanched for a second; it was easy to forget when it was just he and Astrid, that everyone knew about the Chief and his wifes troubles in the baby making department. How could they not? Years of marriage and no sign of a child. And Eret's words were a stark reminder that there were expectations of him.

"Yeah. Guess so."

A broad hand squeezed his shoulder, Eret's face understanding, gentle.

"If there's anything I can do..."

"Don't worry about it. We'll work something out eventually."

After a brief dinner in the Hall that evening, Hiccup was so relieved to do the simple task of hopping on his dragon to take a nice, long flight. There really was _nothing _like flying, the wind through his hair and the sound of wings beating beneath him, Toothless' happy roars as they dipped and dove and tumbled through clouds, watching the sky darken up close and personal.

"So bud, what do you think I should do?"

"Roow?"

"Helpful."

Toothless laughed, tipping them into a steep, spinning spiral that threatened the edges of Hiccup's consciousness with coloured lights, barely remembering to catch his breath when the dragon finally levelled out. Mirthful sounds escaped Hiccup when he had air in his lungs again, feeling lighter than he had in days as they soared. They landed outside Haddock central with the chief in high spirits, seeing Stormfly already nestled in her little shed and knowing that probably meant Astrid was home. Sure enough, she was curled up in a seat, flicking idly through a book on axes with a fur throw wrapped around her. Her hair was loose, soft around her shoulders and a little moisture shimmered in the firelight suggesting she'd taken a bath - something she did quite often as hot water soothed her cramps somewhat.

And she smiled when he walked in the door.

No matter how bad a day Hiccup had had, that smile always made him feel better.

"Evening milady."

"Hey babe."

Hanging up his chiefs cloak, Hiccup shimmied under the throw when Astrid held up a corner to let him in, greedily sharing in her warmth.

"I wanted to talk to-"

"Hey, I was thinking-"

"You go first."

"No, you."

They kept talking over each other, gesturing and stammering until finally they dissolved into giggles. Eventually composing himself enough to speak, Hiccup nodded at her. Her cheeks still flushed with amusement, skin glowing in firelight, he marvelled as he often did that she was so very beautiful.

"Ok. You first milady."

"Alright. I was thinking about what we talked about last night, and... if it's weird, tell me, ok?" Hiccup nodded "I was sorta thinking maybe we could ask Eret."

Hiccup was stunned for a minute at the fact they had had such a similar thought. Astrid mistook his silence for a negative.

"If it's too weird, that's ok. I just thought... most other guys our age are married, and asking someone to do this is one thing, but asking them to do it when they have a wife and baby at home is another thing entirely."

Finding his voice at last, Hiccup nodded in assent.

"I actually had a similar thought. Besides which, it would yanno, really make him part of the tribe. And he's the sort of guy I wouldn't _mind _being involved in our kids life. He'd be like their favourite uncle anyway, he's always here."

"Right? He's over here so much Ruff actually asked if I was secretly 'hitting that'."

Hiccup snorted. That sounded like Ruff alright.

"So... do we need to talk more about this?"

"I think we've kind of... covered everything. Unless you have something to say?"

Shaking his head, Hiccup ran fingers through the damp blonde strands slowly wisping away from her face as they dried.

"I'm ready for us to be a family. Although before we get ahead of ourselves..."

Astrid finished for him.

"... we should probably talk to Eret?"

-HTTYD-

**Yeah I know, I've done sperm donor canon-verse before, but that was Atali! This is Hicretstrid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you only know about this fic on AO3, you wouldn't know I wrote part one like... probably a year ago. I never forgot about it, it was just a case of "oh I'll work on that next week" and suddenly months have gone by... but hey, a new bit!  
**

-HTTYD-

"Whoa."

Eret blinked, and Hiccup sort of regretted just blurting the whole thing out, but since it had taken three full flagons of mead to get the nerve to even _try _and ask, it was amazing the words came out coherently, and in order.

"If it's too much, it's fine."

He continued blinking, Hiccup increasingly terrified he'd gone too far in even asking.

"Well, I did say if I could do _anything _to help. Not that I meant being put about as a stud, though yanno, you could do a lot worse."

The playful waggle of his eyebrows and the twitch of his smile felt a lot more _Eret _than the stunned blinking silence, and Hiccup relaxed just an inch.

"Wait, wait. Astrid _knows _you asked me this right?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Just checking. I wouldn't want to bring it up with her and get my teeth knocked out."

A reasonable concern, Hiccup conceded.

"Why would you bring it up with her? Unless... are you actually considering it?"

Eret shrugged.

"Well, yeah? I mean, aside from the obvious fact Astrid is a very pretty lady and so the idea of bedding her isn't exactly a horrible one... you're my friend Hiccup. You gave me a second chance, you gave me a _life_ here on Berk. I've watched you guys struggle and hated that I couldn't help. _If _you guys decide to go through with this, then I _can _help."

Now it was Hiccup's turn to blink, surprised. He'd expected a little more... something. Trepidation? Hesitation? Just... _something._

But Eret was perfectly calm, seeming on board immediately. Hiccup supposed he couldn't fault Eret for finding Astrid attractive - she was _beautiful _\- and, well, Eret being agreeable was what he'd been hoping for, hadn't it? If he hadn't, then he and Astrid would have had, to come up with somebody else, and that would have meant more thoughts and awkwardness.

Hiccup was _glad _Eret was on board, that he wasn't freaking out. He just hadn't expected him to agree right away.

"Right. Uh. Well, ok then. I guess I'll... talk to Astrid."

Eret cuffed his shoulder playfully, raising his drink and winking.

"Aye, sounds good. Just let me know when you need me."

Swallowing the last of his mead, Hiccup nodded dumbly before making his escape from Eret's little home. The cold did little for his sobriety, but at least it wasn't a long walk.

Astrid was waiting up for him, knowing exactly where he'd been and apparently as anxious for an answer as could be, the remnants of attempts to distract herself all around - the stone she sharpened her axe on, shavings of half-done wood carvings and even some discarded sewing all around her.

And Hiccup had only been gone about an hour.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Winding his way in, Hiccup took a couple of tries to hang his cloak, skin already flushing warm again with the roaring fire going in the hut. Astrid watched him amble, raising her eyebrow.

"Are you drunk?"

"Only a little. I was nervous!"

She rolled her eyes, but moved from her chair to the bigger seat, beckoned Hiccup over to come sit next to her.

"How'd it go?"

"Uh. Well? I think. He said he's up for it."

"What, really? Just like that?"

Hiccup nodded slowly.

"I was surprised too. But Eret said that yanno, you're not exactly hard on the eye" Astrid's eyes widened "and he has felt bad that he couldn't help us with the whole... baby thing. And this way, he _could _help."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And he also made sure you knew I was asking him, because he values his teeth."

That won a lovely little giggle from Astrid, which warmed Hiccup as his wife smiled.

"He's smart."

"Yeah."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, only the sounds of dragons outside and the crackling of the fire audible.

"So, what happens now?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"Eret said let him know when we need him. So I guess we should talk about... that."

Astrid hummed, frowning to herself.

"Yeah. Guess so. Not tonight though, you're still drunk and I'm tired. So lets clean up and get some sleep."

"Good idea."

They fixed up the room, doused the fire and headed up to their bed, changing into nightclothes before huddling together under the pile of blanket and furs. Hiccup heard Toothless snoring outside - when they put in the stable for Stormfly, Toothless had decided to sometimes sleep outside with her. He still popped in through the dragon hole now and then. Sometimes at _very _awkward moments...

but tonight, he and Astrid just held each other and went to sleep, leaving the difficult conversation for the next day. Hiccup still wasn't sure how Berk as a whole would take the idea, but then he didn't plan on telling anyone but his mom or Gobber until Astrid was pregnant, or maybe even until she'd given birth... depending how they all felt about it.

Rising early in the morning together, Astrid rubbed his back sleepily while Hiccup put his leg back on, then they both reluctantly left the warmth of the bed to prepare for the day. Huddling together by the morning fire, they sipped on tea, listened to the early-bird dragons and vikings begin to stir outside.

"So... Eret."

"Yeah. I... how do we do this?"

"I guess we invite him over on my fertile days and we... well, that's gonna be weird."

Hiccup nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'll... go for a flight or something, give you some privacy?"

Astrid nodded back.

"Probably a good idea. Might be weird... well, weird_er, _if I know you were in the house. But maybe we invite him over to talk first? Like, make sure he understands what we're asking of him."

"Yeah. I'll make sure to get the stuff from Gothi again to, yanno, help?"

It still felt very strange, but after the years had worn away at their sex life until it became just functional baby-trying for one week a month, the prospect of actually getting through all of that and maybe even having a child at the end of it was enough to get them through it, it seemed.

"Astrid, are you really sure about this? We can find another way."

"How, exactly?" Hiccup opened and closed his mouth a few times, but had no answer "see? Look, I think this is weird too. But, well, I could do worse than Eret. And it's only a short term thing."

Hiccup couldn't help laughing.

"What?"

"Eret said the same thing. That we could do a lot worse."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did."

On their customary morning flight together (and with Astrid's consent), Hiccup confided in Valka about the idea they'd come up with. She was quiet for a minute or two, gliding on Cloudjumper's back feeling the sun on her face.

"Well, I suppose you have tried everything else."

"Yeah, that was our thoughts too."

"Eret, though?"

"Oh come on, you guys are friends now."

He caught the smile, the way her eyes crinkled at the sides with it.

"I know love. I expect you and Astrid talked about this in depth, I wouldn't pass judgement on your choice."

She knew about their troubles all too well, had comforted Hiccup sometimes when he felt a failure, unable to carry on his family line and wondering why the gods were punishing him so. And so she knew, if Hiccup and Astrid were going down _that _route, it was because they didn't see another way. He valued her support.

"Thank you."

They continued to soar the skies together, slowing on the way back to draw it out until, reluctantly, they were back on solid ground. Hiccup bade his mother a good morning and headed off to chief, hiding out in the back of the blacksmiths for a little breathing space and a heart to heart with Gobber.

"Aye, I can see why ye goin' that way. Not sure 'bout Eret, he don't look much like ya."

Hiccup shrugged.

"We're not really concerned with how our kid might _look. _They already aren't going to look exactly like me anyway, it's not like I have a brother. It's about who Astrid's comfortable doing this with, and who we think is a good _person _to choose."

"Fair enough! Well, you do what feels right for ye."

"Thanks Gobber."

Squeezing his shoulder with his one good hand, Gobber got up and hobbled outside. He was getting on in years, but refused to slow down and the smith was as productive as ever. He _had _agreed to train new smiths starting last year though, since Hiccup had been his only apprentice and couldn't manage the place alone _and _be chief.

Hiccup went home to his wife that evening, tired but feeling a little lighter; his mom and Gobber both supported he and Astrid, and that was really the most important opinions to him other than Astrid herself.

"Evening milady."

"Hey babe. Tough day?"

"Wasn't too bad."

Astrid stretched up to kiss him, smiled softly.

"I'm gonna go make you a bath while you sit down."

Something of a physical being and not always great with _words _to express her feelings, Hiccup easily recognised Astrid's language of love now - she did little things for him, like getting his favourite bread baked by Mr Gunderson when she knew Hiccup hadn't had time to stop for lunch, or making up a bath so he could warm his cold bones and ease the aches in his shorter leg. She even poured him a measure of honey mead, diluted with water - enough to relax and warm his insides, not too much that it would leave him unsteady on his leg. If he'd had a _really _long day, Astrid often even washed his hair for him.

Hiccup sipped at the mead, sighing as he unwound from the day. Astrid returned from getting the tub filled and came down the stairs, folding herself into his side for a cosy, quiet embrace. After what they'd decided, Hiccup might not have really _needed _reassurance Astrid loved him so, but that didn't mean it was unappreciated.

He soaked in the bath for a while, waiting until the water was almost cold before he called for Astrid to help him out - he couldn't get up all that easily with the high sides of the tub, which was why he tended to use the communal bathing area, but that was far less _relaxing. _Astrid lifted him like he weighed nothing, helped him balance until he got his leg on and kissed him before she let him get dry and dressed.

"Better?"

"Amazing, thank you."

Dinner was quiet, but the company was wonderful as ever. And, Hiccup found quite happily that evening, now that they'd alleviated the pressure on themselves about baby-making? Sex was suddenly a _lot _more fun again. Astrid was especially happy about being on top again, which they were warned against by _everyone _trying to give them well-intentioned-but-often-invasive advice. He'd missed their giggly, playful, energetic sex, replaced by calculated timing and positions and "have you taken your herbs" before.

Sweaty, smiling and satisfied, Astrid draped herself over his damp chest, cuddling him cutely.

"No offense, but I had kinda forgotten it could be _that _good."

"Yeah, me too. I love you."

Hiccup turned his head, pressed a kiss to her messy hair. Astrid hummed, burrowing into his chest a little more.

"Love you too."

They slept deeply, loosely embraced and seeming to be at a new kind of peace with everything they'd talked about over the last few days. After a bracing breakfast and morning flight, Hiccup sought Eret out again, inviting him over to the Haddock home for dinner that evening at Astrid's behest, to _talk. _Eret had been to their home many times, but it was a little different that day.

Comfortably lounging on the chair with a drink in hand, Eret looked to the couple.

"So, cus I don't believe in awkward silences, what did you wanna talk about?"

Taking a bolstering swallow from his own drink, Hiccup sat up a little straighter.

"We just... wanted to make sure everyones on the same page here. And that you know what we're asking, and that you're ok with it."

"Ok. Well, from what I gather, you basically want me to knock Astrid up. I'm fine with that. What are you worried about?"

Astrid took over then, and Hiccup was quite grateful.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to tell anybody about it... you haven't, have you?" Eret shook his head "Good. And you know, once it's done and I'm all 'knocked up', we wanted to make sure you understood that that's all the invitations you get in to our bed."

"Is that all? Yeah, of course I get that. Do you guys really think I'd be out trying to ruin your marriage?"

Hiccup shared a look with his wife, knowing she thought the same as he then.

"No, of course not. But this is... you know, a big deal. We have to make sure everything is clear, talk about it. This wasn't exactly an easy choice for _us _to have to make."

Eret nodded sagely, taking another mouthful of ale before shifting in his seat.

"I do have one... condition, I guess. Well, two, really, but one is a little premature to be thinking of."

"What are they? I don't want any issues coming up later."

Eret sighed.

"I know you're gonna be their _parents,_ that this kid is gonna be future Chief and all, but I'd like to be allowed to be around, yanno? I might never settle down and have one of my own, and there's not much of my blood here on Berk."

That wasn't as hard to agree to as Eret probably thought it was - when talking about Eret as an option, the fact they'd be comfortable with his involvement in their kids life was a big factor.

"We'd never bar you from their life, even if we hadn't needed this sort of help, you'd have been like an uncle to our kids anyway."

Eret smiled, clearly genuinely relieved.

"That's good."

"And the other condition?"

His smile faded to leave Eret looking a little uncomfortable again.

"Yeahhhh. Look, I realise this is a functional arrangement and all, but I'm not gonna be able to... perform, as it were, if Astrid's lying there like a statue wishing she was anywhere but there. I need a degree of response and enthusiasm, or I'm gonna feel like I'm basically raping you and that does nothing for little Eret."

Of all the things they'd talked about... _that _hadn't come up between the married two. It had always been phrased just as functional, and Hiccup had - rather selfishly, but possibly necessarily - not really considered how much Astrid was going to _enjoy _the actual physical process of bedding Eret. If she did enjoy it...

"This is probably gonna take more than one night, and those first nights are awkward for any people. So... I'll guess we'll have to figure that out as we go?"

Hiccup was very glad, and grateful beyond words to Eret for being so willing to help, and so open about his side of things.

But that didn't make it _easy _to leave his home a week later, after Eret came over and Astrid kissed Hiccup goodbye. Toothless was a welcome sight, and happily took Hiccup away, let the wind and the night sky ease him. It was necessary, and hopefully a brief time of awkwardness now for a much more permanent happiness - Eret seemed quite confident that none of the men in his family had ever taken all that long to add to the family before, so it would hopefully take a few months and then they'd be parents for the rest of their lives. He could handle that - hel, it had taken longer than a few months to modify his prosthetic to be as comfortable as possible, so he could walk with minimal pain.

Hiccup stayed up in the air for at least an hour before he dared to land - an hour was long enough, right? - and tentatively enter his home. Both Astrid and Eret were sat by the fire, drinking what smelled like warm yak milk. Eret looked between them, downed the last of his drink and excused himself.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Astrid shifted up to make space for Hiccup next to her.

"So... how did everything go?"

"It didn't. I couldn't... I was too aware it wasn't you."

She sounded quite annoyed about it. Hiccup sighed quietly, rubbing her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. We'll... figure something else out."

"Actually, me and Eret talked about it, and he had an idea that... might work. But you'd have to agree to it."

Hiccup made a sort of _go on _gesture, curiousity piqued.

"And the idea was..."

"That you were there too."

-HTTYD-

**Wooooo, have a part two!**


End file.
